User blog:Sci100/Fanon Con Writing Contest example
Note: Redirect any comments about this to Sci's Message Wall. Also, Ulti, please don't use the exact same wordings. You are not to blame for anything, unlike what the blog says. --Ahmad, who forced you into this mess in the first place. A Formal Apology I'm sorry for the extreme delays in both parts of Fanon Con, my fellow Wikians. I would like to issue a formal apologize on behalf of Lego, myself, and the rest of the Fanon Con Committee for having what would be considered the longest and unmanaged Fanon Con ever, thus failing you. It would seem that our host, Lego, has had an unfortunate week and has had rather unprecedented scheduling issues. There was also a breakdown in emergency hosts, as when Lego responded, I believed that he would be making Part 2. However, he was only able to have enough time to choose a winner for the Contest before being inactive once more. I take full blaim for this, and as such the Fanon Con Committee will be creating a list of emergency hosts, and will take precautions to ensure that this NEVER happens again. I truly apologize for not taking care of this earlier. Please, forgive Lego, myself, and the rest of the Fanon Con Committee. We promise to try and make sure your Fanon Con experience will not be like this again. - Sci100, founder of the Fanon Con Committee, host of Spring and Winter Fanon Cons 2013. '' The Contest Winner Since our host is unable to fufill the rest of his duties, I am forced to announce the winner. I will not be recognnized as co-host though. So, we had no New User Category submissions for the contest, so there are no winners. However, we did have 3 Experienced User Category submissions, from Brandon 10, Awesome Betterhero, and The Awesome Jack. So, after reviewing all three episodes, Lego and I have decided the winner is.... 'Creature from the Blarney Lagoon''' is the fourty-second episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Overview Ben and Rook must save Bellwood from an attacking swamp monster. Plot It is raining hard in Bellwood. Citizens still around in town attempt to make it out of the rain. At Mr. Smoothies, Ben, in his white hoodie, and Rook sit at a table under an umbrella with their smoothies. Rook: We are having quite some exciting weather. Ben: Heh. Exciting? You call this exciting? It's just some dull and stupid rain on a dull and stupid day. Rook: But how can rain be dull if it provides plants with energy? Ben: Because it makes everything boring. Rook: I thought rain makes things wet. Ben: (sighs) Just forget it dude. The Umpbrella of the table then flies off. Ben then groans and throws his hood on. Rook: At least we can experience the perceptation more. Ben looks annoyed at Rook. Meanwhile, at a forest, some construction workers are clearing out some trees. Construction Worker Manager: Hurry it up before lunch, eh? The ground then shakes and the plower is pulled into the ground along with some of the construction workers. Construction Workers: AHHH! The manager makes a run for it but his foot is caught and he is pulled in. While he is, a swampy figure rises from a swamp in the forest and fires swamp out of his hands at the screen; blacking it out. Back at Bellwood, Ben and Rook are driving along in the Proto-Truck. Rook, driving: There is one thing I don't understand about today. Ben, slounching in seat: What? Why rain is wet? Rook: That I do understand completely. But I do not understand why you are in the mood on slounching today. Ben: I told you, dude. Rain. Makes. Things. Booooring. Rook: So you are bored. Ben: 100% Rook: Now that is quite understandable. (looks back at road and gives confused expression) That however is not. Ben looks up and sees a big, swamp-like alien with strands of "seaweed" around him and two yellow eyes through the strands attacking cars in the street. The Proto-Truck then stops and the two get out. Rook: Perhaps this situation will ease your boredom. Ben: Thanks. I'm already feeling "eased". (to alien) Alright, Nessie, time to stop playing in Traffic. The alien then looks up, grabs a car and hurls it at Ben. Ben then jumps out of the way and it hits the Proto-Truck. Rook: My Truck! Ben, getting up: You're starting to sound like Kevin. It's not that- Three more cars are hurled at the Proto-Truck. Rook gives off a shocked expression. Ben: -Bad... The alien then roars. Ben activates the Omnitrix, slaps down and transforms into Crashhopper. He jumps from where he's standing and lands on the swamp monster but kicks away causing impact on the face. He then lands on the ground. Crashhopper: Hope you don't mind if I take a LEAP to victory. The swamp alien then throws his arm which fires strand attacks. Crashhopper jumps over them as they hit the building behind him. Crashhopper then lands behind the swamp alien but slips over. Crashhopper: It's too wet out here. The Swamp Monster stands over Crashhopper about to attack but Rook catches his arm with his Proto-Tool. The Swamp Monster looks at Rook. Rook, pulling the Proto-Tool: You will not get away with the assultion of Earth vechiles as well as my own. The Proto-Tool then slips through the monster's arm and falls on the ground. The monster then strikes at Rook who is thrown back into the building. The Swamp Monster prepares to strikes again but is droven off by a sonic frequency. Crashhopper manages to get up without slipping and sees Blarney T. Hokestar standing there with a device releasing the sonic frequency. Crashhopper: Hokestar?! The Omnitrix bleeps three times and Crashhopper transforms back into Ben. Ben: Why am I not surprised you're here? Blarney: Well Ben, my boy, I just happened to be around in the neighborhood. Rook, walking over: Right as the attacking alien was also "in the neighborhood". Blarney: M-m-my friend. You do not suggest that I, Professor Blarney T. Hokestar, accuss me of such an incident. Ben crosses his arms and looks at Blarney. Blarney: Okay! Okay! But I can assure you that it was an accident. Ben: (sighs) Okay, Hokestar... What did you do this time? Create a Burger Shack that can time travel? Blarney: No. But erm... That does sound like a rather fine idea. (quietly) I should write that down later. Anyways, it started on a dark and spooky night... Flashback commences but intruppted by Ben. Ben: Dude, we don't have time for a story. Rook: Perhaps it would be best to hear the whole thing, Bendude. Ben: Gah fine. But don't make it boring. This rain is as bad as it is already. Blarney: Right then before I was rudely intruppted. It started on a dark and spooky night... Flashback commences to Hokestar, earlier, traveling to the forest. Blarney, narrating: I was on my way to get some alien ingredients for my new formula idea when I came across the den of an interesting specimen. Shows Blarney finding swamp den. Blarney, narrating: I was forced to gas it as an act of self defense against the creature who so firecely attacked me. Shows Blarney gassing the creature while it was sleeping. Blarney, narrating: I decided that I could use this beast as an attraction for the new... (now showing actual Hokestar) (making imaginary rainbow) Professor Blarney T. Hokestar's World of Amazement! Rook: Seems like a long title for an amusement park. Ben: This isn't about the amusement park. You can't lock up aliens and use them for endorcement, Blarney. Blarney: B-b-b-but, my boy. You fail to see the apperication of this situation. Ben: All I see is a lot of trouble for a swamp monster and a salesman unless you help us stop it. Blarney: Well thank you, my boy. I will take your warning quite nicely. Now if you shall excuse me- Rook: He means that we will arrest you along with the swamp monster. Ben: In the same cell, maybe. Blarney: ...R-r-r-right then. Gentlemen, lets get to capturing that terrible swamp monster. After you. Ben and Rook walk away. Blaney then looks around and pulls out a notepad and a pencil from his cloak. Blarney: Curse this rain. (writes) Burger... Shack... Time Machine... He then puts the notepad and pencil back into his cloak and runs away the two. Blarney: G-g-g-gentlemen! Wait up! Later, the three are making their way through a forest. Rook: Quite the tree-ful place. Ben: Just be glad it stopped raining. Blarney follows after them but trips over a tree root. Blarney, getting up: (dusts off) The monster's lair should be up ahead. The three continue walking through the forest while yellow eyes stare at them through the trees. A little later, the three are still walking through the forest when they walk into a swamp-like area and begin to sink in. Blarney: W-W-What is happening? Rook: We appear to be sinking. Perhaps the Proto-Tool will lend us some assistance. Rook checks but the Proto-Tool is clogged in swamp material. Ben is already half way in while the other two are also going down. Ben, sinking: Come on, Omnitrix. Someone that can fly! Ben sinks. Rook: Ben! Rook attempts to pull through the swamp material but he gets stuck and is pulled in faster. Blarney: What a shame to be done in by a pile of swamp. Flash under the swamp. A bandage then flies out from the ground and wraps around a tree branch. Snare-Oh is then pulled out of the sinking swamp and lands on the branch. He then wraps Rook and Blarney and brings them up with him. Snare-Oh: Doomed by Swamp. Saved by Bandages. Rook, unclogging Proto-Tool: I thought you requested a flying type. Snare-Oh: Snare-Oh is better than No-Show. Rook: You have unlocked a new alien form? Snare-Oh: It's a joke, Rook... Or something. Come on. It can't be far. Snare-Oh swings from tree to tree. Rook shoots out his Proto-Tool and does the same. Blarney: G-g-gentlemen. I believe you are forgetting something. Rook swings back and grabs Blarney and they swing through the forest. Snare-Oh sees the Swamp Monster up ahead. They all land close to it. The Omnitrix bleeps which turns Ben back into Snare-Oh. Ben: It's over, Seaweed Breath. Rook: Prepare to be turned in. The Swamp Monster roars, grabs a tree and swings it at Ben and Rook but he misses. Rook then back flips onto the Swamp Monster and punches it rapidly but the Swamp Monster shakes him away. Blarney: Not to worry, my dear fellow. I, Professor Blarney T. Hokestar, have a solution into stopping this beast. Blarney pulls out the sonic frequency device and activates it causing the Swamp Monster and bend down and cover his head. Blarney, pointing the device: My incredible invention. The Frequ-Meter will surely do the job for handling with sensitive animals. The Swamp Monster then slaps the device out of Blarney's hand and it breaks upon impact. Blarney then stares at it nervously. Ben: Gets the job done... Suuure. Ben activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms: Let's go tough guy. Side shot of Swamp Monster's eyes. Side shot of Four Arm's eyes. Wrestling Bell dings. Four Arms then charges at the Swamp Monster but the Swamp Monster grabs him and throws him at some trees. Four Arms gets up, grabs a tree and throws it at the Swamp Monster. Swamp Monster then reforms around the tree. Four Arms gives a shocked expression and is punched in the face by the Swamp Monster. Swamp Monster then picks up Four Arms and slams him against his knee. Bell rings again. Four Arms falls over, Omnitrix bleeps and Four Arms transforms back into Ben. The Swamp Monster then stands over Ben and then looks turns his attention to Blarney. He then walks slowly over to Blarney. Blarney, backing up: M-m-my good sir. Please. You wouldn't want to do anything-erm- unreasonable, r-r-right? The Swamp Monster gets closer. Flash and Omnitrix transforming sound. The Swamp Monster turns around. Wildvine: Let the salesman go, Swamp Breath. Swamp Monster, telepathically: He will pay for his crimes. Wildvine: Whoa. Wait. You can talk now. Or... Are my plant senses tingling? Rook: Ben, who are you talking to? Wildvine: This Swamp Guy. I forgot that Wildvine can talk to giant vegetables. Swamp Monster, telepathically: He has kidnapped me from my fortress of slumber. He will pay for using me as his form of entertainment and profit. Blarney: Is he saying anything nice about me? Wildvine: Oh he told me plenty. Swamp Monster, telepathically: You will not get in my way! I will destroy him and continue with my sleep. Wildvine: Sleep? That's all you wanted? Well why didn't you just ask. Wildvine transforms back into Ben. Ben then activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike: Looks like we're going to have to put you to sleep the hard way. The Swamp Monster charges at Frankenstrike but Frankenstrikes grabs him and holds him tightly. Frankenstrike: Heh. Hey Rook! What does rain make things again? Rook: Wet, Ben. They make things wet. Frankenstrike: Let's see how that affects electricity. Frankenstrike uses his electric abilities on The Swamp Monster whom is electrocuted and passes out. The Omnitrix then bleeps and Frankenstrike turns back into Ben. Ben: Sweet Dreams. Rook: Now how are we going to put him in the den. Ben: (giving off a realizing expression) Um... (pulls on him) Help me get him back to his den. Later, the Plumbers close off the area and lower the Swamp Monster but into its den. Blarney: Well Well Well it has certainly been an honor working with you gentlemen, again. Y'know. To saaave the world and what not. Rook: According to regulation, you should be arrested at this very moment for attempting to endanger a wild specimen. Ben: But since you helped us, you're free to go. Rook: He is. Ben: Yep. Just as long as he doesn't kidnap any more aliens! Blarney: I promise it will never happen again. Now if shall excuse me, I have a Burger Shack Time Machine to create. Blarney then runs away. Rook: To be quite honest, Ben- Ben: I know. I know. He should've been arrested. Rook: Not just that. I believe that Swamp "Alien" wasn't an alien to begin with. Ben: Whoa... Then, what WAS it? Rook: Beats me. Smoothies? Ben: It's looking nice and clear. Sure. Why not? The two then walk away while the creature sleeps in its den. Credits Play. Characters *Ben *Rook *Blarney T. Hokestar Aliens Used *Crashhopper *Snare-Oh *Four Arms *Wildvine *Frankenstrike Villains *Swamp Monster Trivia *This is Brandon 10's first Ben 10 episode. *The episode was originally going to be set during Season 2 but it was changed to Season 5's Galactic Monsters Arc.}} Congrats to the Winner. And here are the other episodes as well. Do you agree with our decision? Yes No, Jack Should Have Won No, AB Should Have Won I think it was a tie between Brandon's and AB's I think it was a tie between AB's and Jack's I think it was a tie between Jack's and Brandon's I think it was a Three-Way Tie Category:Blog posts